When Friends Become Lovers
by lilblondie121186
Summary: Bianca and Owen. They have been best friends for years. Friendship buried the true feelings they had for each other. Until the last day of school comes around and they are threatened with having to be apart all summer. (comments, what you want to see, ideas, anything and everything is welcome!)
1. Bianca

Bianca's Point Of View:

As I sat there, staring at my ceiling after just waking. Rolled up tightly underneath my favorite blanket. All I could think of was that it was finally the last day of school. The beginning of our summer was just hours away. A part of me was sad, dreading the last day. Some of my friends were going away for the summer. Others were stuck right here with me. There were so many things I wanted to do before the start of Senior Year. So many things I knew I would never get to. The way things were going in my life, I would be lucky if I ever got out of this town for more than a day.

I clumsily rolled myself out of my bed, still tangled up in my blanket. I wobbled my way over to the bathroom, pushing open the door with my forehead. "Ugh" I groaned a little as I stood on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. I really didn't want to go to school. But it was the last day. Not even I wanted to miss the day where we do nothing. Just sit there and gossip about all the things we wish we could or would be doing this summer. One person after the other, the stories getting better and better. I could already start thinking of all the stories that would begin. Only making me dread the last day that much more. I wasn't going anywhere this summer. I had no big plans. What would I tell the people when they ask me? Would I lie? Would I make up a story just to make it seem like I wouldn't be home?

I shed off my blanket and began my morning prep. Brushed my teeth, washed my face, put some product in my hair. You know, the normal girlish things needed done to get through the day and not look completely horrible.

I made my way back into my bedroom and gathered the clothes together that I was planning to wear the last day. I quickly got dressed and walked over to my dresser to look myself over one last time before I gathered my things and made my way to school.

Without any thought, my eyes went right to a picture that was stuck to the mirror with an old piece of gum. I brushed my fingers against the picture gently. A smile forming on my face without my knowledge. I guess that was just something that always happened when I thought about Owen. He was one of my best friends... that was all. At least, that was the lie that I told myself since freshman year.

Who was I kidding. This was an ongoing battle with myself. Owen was my best friend. We have been best friends for years. He was like my brother. The only guy that acted like he cared about me, I could turn to him, talk to him, hug him, lay in bed with him and cuddle...I couldn't help it, my mind began to wander and think about His eyes, such a pretty blue. His hair, he really did have amazing hair. The way he would hug me and just hold me in his arms... Oh God. Was I in love with my best friend? No. Just no. It's not possible. I don't love anyone. Most of the time I don't even love myself! How... No. I'm not going to think about this anymore. It's time for school.

I quickly grabbed my purse, digging in it to find my car keys. I hooked my finger around the ring yanking it out of my purse as I made a run for the door. I dove into my front seat and quickly started up my car and headed straight for school. Usually, I would go and meet up with Owen, but I couldn't. My mind was all over the place. My feelings so up in the air. It would not be good to see him like this. He would know that something was up. And that something, I wasn't even sure of.

I parked my car and began my walk towards the school. Owen usually hangs around his locker which was a few halls away from mine. Already I was plotting ways of avoiding him today. That was not like me at all. I loved seeing Owen every morning. Loved... Love.. No. I shook my head as I hurried along heading straight for my locker.

I clung to the strap of my bag as I came to the corner. Making a sharp turn I saw him. Owen. Just standing there. At my locker! Why was he there? I nervously grabbed hold of the charm hanging from my necklace. Of course. I grab hold of the necklace that Owen bought me for my birthday.

I didn't know what was coming over me. I was biting into my lip, my breathing picked up, my heart started to race and my stomach. It felt as if there was a stampede running around inside of me. Did I love him? Could I really be in love with him? I must be. Maybe that was why I felt so down the past couple of weeks. Ever since Owen told me that he was going away all summer. I don't think I would be able to go a summer without him.

I smiled at him as I continued to walk closer to him. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his as he pushed off of my locker and met me half way. I have never felt more nervous. He wrapped his arms around me, and just then, everything that I was feeling was gone. I felt safe... I felt like this was where I needed to be... With Owen.


	2. Owen

Owen's Point Of View:

It was that time of the year again. The end of one chapter and the start of a new beginning. The dreaded sound of my alarm, ringing in my ears. I could barely muster up the strength to reach over and turn it off. The buzzing, slowly driving me insane. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I swatted my hand finally silencing the alarm as well as knocking it down to the floor. I stretched my arms and legs quickly letting out a loud grunt. The rush was enough to push myself out of the bed to get ready.

Hopping out of my bed, I danced around the room in my boxers looking for my jeans. The clean ones at least. Which I couldn't find. I grabbed a pair of pants that looked clean enough. And when I say clean enough. I mean, there weren't any visible stains. So that was a plus. I slid them on quickly and rushed to the bathroom to beat my brother there. I swear. He could be such a girl sometimes. I laughed to myself just thinking of how girly my brother was.

Cleaned myself up then I looked myself over in the mirror to make sure that every hair was in place. I gave myself a wink and then smiled nodding my head. This was going to be the day. I could feel it.

I headed back into my bedroom and grabbed a black shirt. Pulled it over my head without even giving it a look first. I tried to push my head through the hole and what do you know? It got stuck. So here I am just standing in the middle of my room, with my arms and head stuck into this tiny shirt. Now unless my mother shrunk my clothes...again... this wasn't mine.

I finally wiggled my way out of the shirt and held it up. Of course. It was Bianca's. She was always leaving her things at my house when she stayed over. Always walking out the door wearing one of my shirts. She did look really good in my shirts. Especially my button up shirts, with no pants... I smacked my cheek, getting back on track. No wonder I was running out of clothes lately. She just about slept over the past two weeks. Not that I'm complaining. Who wouldn't want to wake up to a gorgeous girl every day? Right? Have someone there just to hold.

Alright enough of this. Not trying to be a sap or anything but, Damn. She sure does love to cuddle. And well, I like to keep a girl warm. Can't just let her lay there and be cold and stuff. He shook his head trying not to laugh at himself. Damn that girl. She doesn't know it yet, but she sure does now how to get to me.

I finally grabbed the right shirt this time and hooked my backpack over my right shoulder. Time to get rid of all my books! Start my summer! Hopefully my summer would be awesome! I have only been planning it since the beginning of the school year. Now... I just have to tell Bianca all the details. She just knew that I was going away for the summer. That I was going to leave the day after the last day of school. I still haven't gathered the courage to ask her to come with me.

What can I say? A guy doesn't like to get turned down. She might laugh at me. Tell me that it's never going to happen. That we are just friends. When a girl tells you that. It hurts! Guys may pretend like it doesn't, but believe me. It does. We have feelings too!

I finally managed to get to Degrassi. I looked around and couldn't find Bee. Where the hell was she? We always got there at the same time and met at the same place. Was she sick? Was she ditching? No. She would have told me if she was doing either of those. I made my way over to her locker and figured, eh, what the hell. I'll just wait for her.

I kept looking down the hall, wondering where the hell she was. When I finally saw her come around the corner. I swear, it felt like I haven't seen her in days, weeks even! There was definitely no way in hell I was spending a summer with out her. If she won't come with me, I'm not going at all. I just, won't tell her that because that won't be cool at all. You know? Gotta play it cool. Act like I don't care. When I really do.

There was something off. She seemed... different. I started walking towards her. When I finally reached her, I stopped right in front of her. I've never seen her this way before. Ever. I knew if she wanted to talk about it. She would. So, I will just start her day out like this...

I pulled her into my arms, rested my chin on top of her head giving her a tight squeeze. This wasn't our usual. We never hugged or anything in school. We always just joked and teased eachother. Maybe it was the last day of school. Maybe it got to her? Maybe the thought of me leaving for the summer has her upset? Hah. Right. Me leaving. That would probably make her happy. Or, maybe she didn't want me to go? Ugh. I wish I could read girls minds. Life would be so much easier.


	3. The Hall

Bianca held Owen in her arms as if this was the last time she was going to ever see him. The longer she held on, the tighter her grip had gotten on him. The bell had rung, and she still could not bring herself to let him go. Owen as well, just stood there holding onto her. Even he didn't make any move that he was going to let her go anytime soon. The halls were empty. The sounds of the kids in their classrooms gossiping about their summer adventures that were soon to begin had flooded the air around them.

This was a first. Bianca had felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Over a guy? She was just as surprised. She really did not want him to leave. But there was no way she would be able to bring herself to say so. As she buried her face into Owen's chest to hide the tears that soon began to roll down her cheeks, Owen began to speak. The sound of his voice, the words just rolling off his tongue put her into a trance. How was he able to do that?

"Bianca?" Owen finally spoke softly as he caressed her back. "What's going on with you? You have been acting so weird lately. And now we are just standing here, in the middle of the hall, alone." He began to chuckle as he gave her a tight squeeze.

Bianca took in a deep shaky breath as she shook her head. Mainly to dry the tears that had fallen before he noticed. "I'm fine." She blurted out quickly with a slight stutter. "Really, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She spoke softly lying through her teeth. She had slept just fine and even had an amazing dream. Then reality sunk in as soon as she woke.

Owen furrowed his brows as he backed up the slightest bit to try to get a glimpse of her face. "DeSousa, why are you lying to me? I have seen you on days where you have had no sleep. You never act this way. Was there another fight at your house?" He asked, now only getting a little worried that she was hiding something from him.

She shook her head quickly as she started to speak, "No Owen, there wasn't a fight. Everything is fine, ok? It's the last day of school. Can we just get through it and get it over with already? I want summer to start. I have so much stuff planned it's not even funny." She lied even more. Bianca had nothing to do this summer.

Owen dropped his arms as he grabbed the back of his neck nodding. "Oh. So you have a busy summer ahead?" He tried to hide his disappointment in his tone when he spoke. He didn't want to hear that. Deep down it was killing him. Why would she say yes to coming with him now? She already has plans. Why did he wait so long to try to ask her?

Bianca nodded trying to pretend to be excited. "Yea, I have been planning it for a while. I'm ready to get the hell out of here. Summer, here I come!" She faked the biggest smile that her face could handle. Why was she lying? She never lied to Owen. Ever. Taking in a deep breath she held it in watching Owen's face change with every lie she spoke.

What was it about Owen? Now he was the one that seemed to be acting differently. Was he trying to hide that he was excited about the summer? Did he know that Bianca was lying? He couldn't know that. Could he? Just like He didn't know how Bee felt about him and clearly Bee didn't know how Owen felt about her.

"Oh, Well then never mind." Owen tried to shrug it off. He had nothing more to say.

Bianca stared at him for a moment. Now she too could tell there was something wrong with him as well. "Owen…" she spoke softly as she took his hand in hers. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong with me?" He snapped at her.

"Well, you just got all weird on me! Clearly there is something wrong." She frowned a little feeling a little on edge.

Owen looked around as he laced his fingers with hers, giving her hand a tight squeeze. "What do you say that we just ditch out on the last day of school? We are already late for class." He asked hopeful.

The butterflies in her stomach began their flight as she started to get queasy. "Sure. We can do that." Bianca smiled. She would much rather spend the last day of school with Owen anyway. They weren't going to see each other all summer and that was something she was still dreading.

Finally, they would be able to be alone. "Good." He nodded. "If you said no, I would have just kidnapped you and made sure that you liked it." He grinned as he pulled her into his side, hooking his arm around her shoulder, still holding onto her hand.

They made their way to the school exit. Both of them looking behind them one last time before they made their exit. It was the last day of Junior Year. The next time they entered those doors they would be seniors. It was also the last day that they would to spend together. Neither of them was looking forward to the summer any longer. They were both going their separate ways.

***Will Bianca fess up and tell Owen how she feels? Will Owen find the courage to ask her to go away with him for the summer? Or will they truly go their separate ways, harboring the feelings they have for each other for the whole summer? Stay tuned for the next chapter!***


End file.
